


1000 Stars

by vivaforever597



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Rin and Hanayo finally work up the confidence to do what they've been longing for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Love Wing Bell performance.
> 
> Rin's last name, _Hoshizora_ , is Japanese for "starry sky." (I know most people already know this, but it doesn't hurt to be sure!)

_1000 stars, 1000 breaths_  
_1000 voices singing_  
_1000 heartbeats under my skin_  
_This is where we begin, right here_

— Natalie Bassingthwaighte, "[1000 Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-75c5HmMBmw)"

 

Hanayo sat with Rin on the steps outside the back entrance to the auditorium where less than an hour ago they’d been performing. Now they’d traded their suit and bridal gown for street clothes and were sitting directly on the dirty cement, arms pressed together, both silent, thinking to themselves.

Hanayo didn’t know where the others were, or what was taking them. But she didn’t mind. Sitting in the warm night with Rin, the sounds of city traffic muted and a blanket of stars shining on them, seemed like bliss. Not just bliss, she decided, but like everything was right with the world. Like this was how it was meant to be.

“Kayo-chin,” Rin said sweetly, “can I rest my head on your shoulder?” Hanayo’s heart surged. Cuddling with Rin wasn’t rare, but she never felt like she’d gotten enough.

“Okay,” she said softly, then lifted her arm to allow Rin to scoot a bit closer, and draped it around Rin’s back. Rin purred as she buried her head into the crook of Hanayo’s neck. Hanayo wasn’t sure how it could be comfortable, but so be it.

And now everything seemed even more perfect. This was what was supposed to be, she thought. Her and Rin pressed together as one, the stars twinkling as if in approval, a soft breeze blowing against them. As if on cue, Rin tilted her head to look up at the sky. “A starry sky, nyaa!” she said happily.

Hanayo tightened her grip around Rin’s waist. She tended to be embarrassed by public displays of affection, but there was no one to see just then... “It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

“Like Kayo-chin!” Rin giggled. Hanayo blushed.

“Like you, Rin,” she countered. “My own _hoshizora_.”

“I’m still not as pretty as you,” Rin protested modestly.

Hanayo tilted her head to rest it against the top of Rin’s. “Of course you are, Rin,” she said lightly. “You just had five girls marrying you.”

Rin giggled again. “That’s true. And you’re all really cute!” She paused. “But you’re still the cutest, Kayo-chin.” She finished abruptly, as if unsure of what to say next. Hanayo didn’t try to fill the silence. She wasn’t uncomfortable. Then Rin spoke again. “It’s too bad I can’t really really marry Kayo-chin,” she said.

Hanayo felt her heart lurch from its relaxed beat to an almost manic one. “What do you mean?” she asked, trying not to let her sudden nervousness show through.

“We’re too young, nyaa,” Rin said. “Maybe someday, though.”

Hanayo knew what she was about to do, though she couldn’t believe she could be so bold... “We can’t get married,” she acknowledged, “but we could... kiss...” She came back to herself. “We – we don’t have to!” She felt her face grow hot. “Forget I said it,” she whispered.

But Rin seemed unperturbed, only tilting her head to look at her. “You mean it, Kayo-chin?” she asked, a trace of excitement creeping in under her affectionate tone. Hanayo made a squeaky sort of noise. Rin sat up straight to look her in the eye. Or tried to, but it was difficult when Hanayo was staring resolutely at her feet. “Kayo-chin,” Rin said as she laid her hand on Hanayo’s. “I’d like to kiss you. Nyaa,” she added half-heartedly.

Hanayo slowly lifted her gaze to meet Rin’s. “Are you sure?” she whispered.

Rin grinned. “Of course, nyaa!”

If the second it had taken Hanayo to lift her head had seemed like an eternity, it seemed like less than a split second until Rin’s lips were on hers. Hanayo shifted her head to the side, not breaking the kiss. It was Rin who had to draw away. “My neck hurts,” she explained. “It’s not that I want to stop kissing Kayo-chin.”

“That was nice,” Hanayo said quietly, shifting her gaze back to her shoes and knocking them together slightly.

Rin pressed her entire side against Hanayo’s arm. “It’s like magic, nyaa,” she said. “It’s like the stars were watching us.”

Hanayo turned her head to look at Rin. Rin’s eyes were closed, and she looked supremely comfortable up against Hanayo. “I think they were,” she murmured.


End file.
